Dla Januszy Visual Editorów
Na tej stonie znajdują się zasady edycji na Sonic Wiki. Obowiązują one każdego użytkownika i muszą być przestrzegane. Jeśli chcesz edytować, musisz zastosować się do poniższych reguł. Zasady # Tekst powinien być pisany w trzeciej osobie, tj. zwroty nie do czytelnika, a do "gracz", np. "Gracz powinien wcisnąć przycisk A'' w odpowiednim momencie". Dzieje się tak, aby zachować encyklopedyczność. # Tekst powinien zawierać '''najważniejsze' informacje na dany temat, tj. postaci, gry, poziomu, bossa, itp. # Można się rozpisywać bądź pisać krótko i zwięźle, jak kto woli. Artykuły muszą również być pisane w taki sposób, jakby uniwersum Sonica naprawdę istniało. Należy więc unikać zwrotów typu: fikcyjna postać, fikcyjne miejsce itd. Minimalna granica tekstu (nie dotyczy ujednoznacznień) wynosi 200 - 500 bajtów - w zależności od tematu. # Każdy może edytować artykuły, więc prosimy by nie denerwować się poprawkami. Są one po to aby polepszyć poziom artykułów. Ty zaś możesz powiększyć swoje doświadczenie i w przyszłości pisać lepsze artykuły. # Każdy artykuł rozpoczynany jest od krótkiego wstępu. Jeśli opisywane pojęcie posiada swoją japońską nazwę, na początku należy wstawić Szablon:Nihongo, oraz uzupełnić odpowiednie jego rubryki: pierwsza zawiera pogrubiony '''oryginalny/przetłumaczony tytuł, druga japońską nazwę zapisaną literami, a trzecia jej zapis fonetyczny (jeśli dosłowne znaczenie japońskiej nazwy różni się od angielskiego, należy je wstawić w rubryce 4). Jeśli nieznana jest japońska nazwa, należy wstawić '''pogrubioną nazwę artykułu. # Po wstępie, musi '''być wstawiony znak '''półpauzy (–). Jeśli nie wiesz jak wprowadzić ten znak na klawiaturze, skopiuj symbol podany w nawiasie i wstaw do artykułu. Pozwoli to zachować encyklopedyczny styl. # Tłumaczenia artykułów z innych stron są dozwolone,' ale tylko w ograniczonym zakresie'. Nie należy całkowicie tłumaczyć artykułów, oraz zachować odpowiedni styl, zgodny z pozostałymi stronami na Sonic Wiki (jeśli nie wiesz jak ma wyglądać strona, zajrzyj do portalu tworzenia artykułów, lub sprawdź inne strony na Wiki). Media *Staramy się dodawać je naprzemiennie tzn. jeden obrazek na lewo, jeden na prawo. Nie dotyczy to obrazków przy infoboksach, które muszą być po lewej stronie tekstu i mieć maksymalną szerokość 160px. *thumb|270px|Przykładowy obrazW przypadku listy punktowanej obrazki umieszczamy z prawej strony, tak jak obok. Robimy tak by punkty nie nachodziły na obraz *Obrazki muszą mieć ramkę (dodajemy ją tak [[Plik:Przykład.jpg|'thumb'|260px|Przykładowy opis]]) *Filmy dodajemy w przeznaczonej do tego sekcji artykułu - filmy. *Obrazki panoramiczne (przykład) dodajemy pod koniec sekcji, do której obrazek nawiązuje z odpowiednim podpisem (przykład). *Podczas przesyłania obrazków dodajemy licencje i (opcjonalnie) zwięzłe opisy. Jak pisać artykuły Każdy artykuł musi być podzielony na sekcje, posiadać infoboks (jeśli nie ma odpowiedniego infoboksa, zgłoś się do administracji), oraz linki do pozostałych artykułów. Nie zmieniaj nazw podanych sekcji w żadnym wypadku. Gry :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej, zajrzyj do Gra Gry obejmują wszystkie gry, zarówno te wydane, jak i anulowane. Jeśli posiadasz odpowiednie informacje, wpisz je do odpowiednich sekcji. Pamiętaj, aby przed opublikowaniem artykułu usunąć nieużywane sekcje. Jeśli gatunek, lub styl rozgrywki tego wymaga, możesz zastąpić sekcję Tryby gry/Rozgrywka innymi sekcjami. * Produkcja i wydania '– opis procesu produkcji i wydań gry w różnych lokalizacjach, oraz latach. W przypadku gdy opisywana jest anulowana gra, zamień nazwę nagłówka na ''Produkcja. * 'Fabuła '– opis fabuły gry. Może być streszczony, lub opisany dokładnie. Jeśli to konieczne, podziel sekcję na historie poszczególnych postaci/drużyn. * 'Tryby gry '– opis trybów gry w grze, zarówno tych jednoosobowych jak wieloosobowych. * 'Rozgrywka '– opis cech rozgrywki i szczególnych mechanik wprowadzonych w grze. Jeśli rozgrywka została opisana w pozostałych sekcjach, można pominąć ten nagłówek. * 'Postacie '– postacie występujące w grze. Każda postać powinna otrzymać swój nagłówek, pod którym należy umieścić krótką charakterystykę, a następnie rolę postaci w grze. * 'Poziomy '– lista poziomów w grze, z uwzględnieniem ich tematyk. * 'Bossowie '– lista bossów występujących w grze. * 'Ścieżka dźwiękowa '– opis albumów, zawierających muzykę z grą, które zostały wydane na przestrzeni lat, oraz głównego tematu muzycznego gry, ewentualnie zespołów/kompozytorów którzy pracowali przy soundtracku. * 'Aktorzy głosowi '– tabelka z imionami i nazwiskami angielskich i japońskich aktorów głosowych, oraz odgrywanych przez nich roli. * 'Krytyka '– opis recenzji gry, oraz ocen jakie otrzymała wśród portali internetowych, gazet, oraz krytyków. * 'Inne wersje i porty '– Inne wersje gry, oraz jej porty na konsole. * 'Zawartość do pobrania '– dodatkowa zawartość (DLC i dodatki), która może być pobrana do gry. * 'Adaptacje '– adaptacje wydarzeń z gry w komiksach/serialach. * 'Ciekawostki '– ciekawe informacje o grze, które nie pasują do pozostałych nagłówków Postacie :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej, zajrzyj do Postać Wszystkie fikcyjne postacie, występujące w serii gier Sonic the Hedgehog, komiksach i serialach. *'Historia '– biografia postaci, podzielona na nagłówki, zależnie od tego w ilu grach pojawiła się postać. *'W innych grach '– występy postaci w innych grach, takich jak spin-offy, lub w których posiadała kameo/gościnne występy/była grywalna w trybie wieloosobowym. Jeśli nie miała wpływu na fabułę gry, należy tutaj umieścić jej udział. *'Charakterystyka '– Charakterystyka postaci, podzielona na: osobowość, wygląd, moce i umiejętności. *'Transformacje '– transformacje postaci *'Relacje z postaciami '– *'Temat muzyczny '– opis tematów muzycznych postaci w różnych grach, łącznie z tabelką z utworami muzycznymi. Należy wstawić adres URL filmu z YouTube, z muzyką, w odpowiednie pole, oraz tytuł utworu/poziomu i aktu. *'''W innych mediach – występy postaci w innych mediach, takich jak komiksy i seriale, oraz seria Sonic Boom. *'Ciekawostki' – ciekawe informacje o postaci, które nie pasują do pozostałych nagłówków. Poziomy :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej, zajrzyj do Poziom Wszystkie poziomy pojawiające się w grach z serii. * Opis '– opis poziomu, z uwzględnieniem jego charakterystycznych cech. * '''Badniki '– w grach z klasycznej trylogii (Sonic the Hedgehog (1991), Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Sonic the Hedgehog 3& Knuckles) można umieścić tę sekcję. Musi zawierać tabelkę ze sprite'ami badników. * 'Misje '– jeśli poziom posiada kilka misji, należy je wymienić w tej sekcji. * 'Lokacje przedmiotów '– w zależności od tego jaka gra jest opisywana, zmień nazwę sekcji na Lokacje X ''(gdzie ''X ''to nazwa przedmiotów, które można zebrać na poziomie) * '''Muzyka '– tabelka z utworami muzycznymi z poziomu. Należy wstawić adres URL filmu z YouTube, z muzyką, w odpowiednie pole, oraz tytuł utworu/poziomu i aktu. * 'W innych mediach '– wystąpienia poziomu w innych mediach takich jak komiksy i seriale, oraz seria Sonic Boom. * 'Ciekawostki '– ciekawe informacje o poziomie, które nie pasują do pozostałych nagłówków. Bossowie :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej, zajrzyj do Boss Wszyscy bossowie, pojawiający się w grach z serii. * 'Opis '– opis wyglądu bossa. * 'Boss '– opisu przebiegu walki, miejsca w którym toczy się pojedynek, oraz strategii i ataków bossa. * 'Muzyka '– tabelka z utworami muzycznymi, granymi podczas walki z bossem. Należy wstawić adres URL filmu z YouTube, z muzyką, w odpowiednie pole, oraz tytuł utworu/poziomu i aktu. * 'W innych mediach '– wystąpienia bossa w innych mediach takich jak komiksy i seriale, oraz seria Sonic Boom. * '''Ciekawostki – ciekawe informacje o bossie, które nie pasują do pozostałych nagłówków. Przeciwnicy :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej, zajrzyj do Przeciwnik Badniki, roboty, oraz potwory pojawiające się jako przeciwnicy gra na poziomach w serii. Przeciwnicy są słabsi od bossów i występują zazwyczaj w większej liczbie. * Opis '– opis wyglądu, zachowania, oraz strategii ataku bossa. * '''W innych mediach '– wystąpienia przeciwnika w innych mediach takich jak komiksy i seriale, oraz seria Sonic Boom. * '''Ciekawostki – ciekawe informacje o przeciwniku, które nie pasują do pozostałych nagłówków. Transformacje :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej, zajrzyj do Transformacja Transformacje poszczególnych postaci i potworów, pojawiające się w serii. W większości przypadków można dodawać sekcję Boss ''w artykułach. Jeśli transformacja pojawia się kilka razy w serii, nie zawsze jako boss, należy stworzyć osobny artykuł. * '''Opis '– opis wyglądu zewnętrznego transformacji, oraz jej umiejętności i mocy. * Historia '– opis roli transformacji w grach, serialach i komiksach z serii. * '''Boss '– opis walki z transformacją, jako bossem. Należy opisać przebieg walki, otoczenie, oraz ataki bossa. * 'Muzyka '– muzyka grana podczas walki z transformacją. Należy wstawić tabelkę z adresem URL filmu z YouTube, z muzyką, w odpowiednie pole, oraz tytuł utworu/poziomu i aktu. Jeśli transformacja jest dokonywana poprzez Wispa, należy wstawić adres URL w odpowiednim polu w infoboksie. * 'W innych mediach '– wystąpienia transformacji takich jak komiksy i seriale, oraz seria Sonic Boom. * 'Ciekawostki '– ciekawe informacje o transformacji, które nie pasują do pozostałych nagłówków. Miejsca :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej, zajrzyj do Miejsce Miejsca, które nie są poziomami, pojawiające się w grach, komiksach i serialach. * 'Opis '– opis wyglądu miejsca. W sekcji Wygląd, należy opisać ogólny wygląd miejsca, a w sekcji Lokacje, utworzyć listę miejsc i poziomów, znajdujących się w opisywanym miejscu. * 'Historia '– opis historii miejsca, jego udziału w grach, komiksach i serialach. * 'W innych mediach '– wystąpienia miejsca w innych mediach takich jak komiksy i seriale, oraz seria Sonic Boom. * '''Ciekawostki – ciekawe informacje o miejscu, które nie pasują do pozostałych nagłówków. Ataki/zdolności :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej, zajrzyj do Atak, zdolność Ataki i zdolności, pojawiające się w serii. Ataki mają głównie cel ofensywny i służą do atakowania przeciwników i bossów. Zdolności mogą pomóc w atakowaniu wrogów, ale ich główne zastosowanie ułatwia przejście poziomu, lub przemieszczanie się. * Opis '''– opis ataku/zdolności, jego działania i wymagań do wykonania. * '''Odmiany – odmiany ataku, posiadające dodatkowe efekty lub nieco zmienione działanie, lecz wciąż wzorowane na wyjściowym ataku. * W innych mediach '– wystąpienia ataku w innych mediach takich jak komiksy i seriale, oraz seria Sonic Boom. * '''Ciekawostki '– ciekawe informacje o ataku/zdolności, które nie pasują do pozostałych nagłówków. Przedmioty :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej, zajrzyj do Przedmiot Pojęcie to obejmuje przedmioty, pojazdy i ulepszenia. * 'Opis '– opis przedmiotu, jego charakterystycznych cech, użytkowników, oraz historii. * 'Odmiany '– odmiany bazowego przedmiotu. * 'W innych mediach '– wystąpienia przedmiotu w innych mediach takich jak komiksy i seriale, oraz seria Sonic Boom. * 'Ciekawostki '– ciekawe informacje o przedmiocie, które nie pasują do pozostałych nagłówków. Elementy rozgrywki :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej, zajrzyj do Element rozgrywki Elementy rozgrywki (dawniej określane jako Elementy gameplayu) to wszystkie obiekty, pojawiające się na poziomach w serii. Są to np. springi, wentylatory, osłony, oraz panele przyspieszające i rampy. * 'Opis '– opis wyglądu i funkcji elementu rozgrywki. * 'W grach '– rola i zmiany w wyglądzie elementu rozgrywki w poszczególnych grach. * 'W innych mediach '– Wystąpienia elementu rozgrywki w innych mediach takich jak komiksy i seriale, oraz seria Sonic Boom. * 'Ciekawostki '– ciekawe informacje o elemencie rozgrywki, które nie pasują do pozostałych nagłówków. Misje :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej, zajrzyj do Misja Misje to są dodatkowymi minigrami, które pozwalają odblokować opcjonalne nagrody. Jak dotąd do tej kategorii zalicza się jedynie misje z Sonic Generations, zwane Challenge Acts. * 'Opis '– opis misji, przeszkody pojawiające się na niej i wymagania, które trzeba spełnić aby ją ukończyć. * 'Muzyka '– muzyka grana podczas misji, znajdująca się w tabelce. Należy wstawić adres URL filmu z YouTube, z muzyką w odpowiednie pole, oraz tytuł utworu/poziomu i aktu. * 'Ciekawostki '– ciekawe informacje o misji, które nie pasują do pozostałych nagłówków. Odcinki :Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej, zajrzyj do Odcinek Odcinki poszczególnych seriali, oparty na serii Sonic the Hedgehog. * '''Fabuła – streszczenie fabuły odcinka. * Postacie '– lista postaci, które wystąpiły w odcinku. * '''Błędy '– zauważone 'błędy w animacji. * '''Ciekawostki '– ciekawe informacje o odcinku, które nie pasują do pozostałych nagłówków. Galeria * Normalne galerie obrazów należy wstawić nad nagłówkiem Ciekawostki. * Jeśli ilość grafik odnoszących się do danego artykuły jest bardzo duża, oraz można w nich wyróżnić kilka grup obrazów np. szkice koncepcyjne, zrzuty ekranu i rysunki, to na samej górze należy wstawić Szablon:Części artykułu/Postacie. Zawiera on link do osobnej strony z galerią, którą należy utworzyć. * Jeśli chcesz dowiedzieć się więcej, odwiedź portal tworzenia artykułów w zakładce Gotowe szablony i kliknij w link (Galeria), znajdujący się obok artykułu do którego chcesz stworzyć galerię. Kategoryzowanie * Dodając kategorię do artykułu, należy pamiętać o tym, aby rzeczywiście pasowały do opisywanego pojęcia, a nie były z nim w luźny sposób powiązane. * Przed dodaniem nowej kategorii, upewnij się że będziesz mógł do niej dodać więcej niż jeden artykuł. * Staraj się kategoryzować artykuł z użyciem możliwie jak najmniejszej ilości kategorii, tak aby dokładnie opisywały pojęcie. Nie dodawaj nadkategorii (np. jeśli postać jest skategoryzowana jako Postacie z Sonic X, nie dodawaj już do niej kategorii Postacie).